


Life happens

by kroosista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Real Madrid CF, die mannschaft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroosista/pseuds/kroosista
Summary: "We need to do some x-rays and then we'll be able to tell you how serious this is. I need to speak to Dr. Olmo to let him know you're injured and that I'll let him know how serious it is after we've done some tests" the doctor said and, after giving Felix a sympathetic smile, left to get the x-rays order ready.Felix looked at Toni on the hospital bed, almost in tears, with his hands on his face. He wanted to help his brother. He didn't know what to do."Toni, relax. Maybe it's not that bad...""I can't be injured! Case is not ready yet. Lukita is just coming back. Kova had a knock and was in serious pain... I can't be injured!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed...

"Are you going to come with me to thank the fans, Toni?" Gareth asked over the noise the fans were making on the stands.

"Of course" Toni answered and went to applaud the fans that stayed at the Bernabeu after the Leganes game.

"Toni doesn't get tired of pasing on this field...he does it for fun now" said Lucas with a smile. Luka and Mateo laughed while Toni shoved him aside.

**\----------***----------**

"You're going back to Germany right now?" asked Cristiano while Toni packed his bag on the locker room.

"Yeah, I booked an early flight so I can spend some time with my brother. Then I'm off to Italy with the national team"

"And then: EL DERBI" Cristiano did a thing with his hands to emphasize his words and Toni laughed...

"Yeah, I guess... I'm so excited, it's ridiculous, really"

"Well, now that Luka's back, you should have more help creating game next match"

"And hopefully, Atletico players won't kick us too much" said Luka from the other side of the room making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, right... that's just positive thinking, Lukita" answered Toni and then got his bag. "Okay, guys... I'll see you next Wednesday after the Italy game. Have fun"

Everyone chorused a "Bye, Toni" and he left. Went to get his car and drove to the airport. Then posted a selfie just because he felt good after a really nice game and now he would get to spend a couple of days with his brother before going with the national team to play against  San Marino.

**\----------***----------**

After spending a quiet night on his brother's house in Berlin. Toni knew that he had to take advantage of the little time he had with Felix before leaving again. He didn't see his brother very often and that was the only downside of living in Madrid. He woke up and realized his right foot hurt way more than it should and it worried him inmediately. He saw a bruise on a side of his foot but didn't think much of it. Got a pair of shoes and tried to put them on, but the pain was even worse. So, barefoot, he left the bed and limping went to find Felix.

His brother was in the kitchen drinking coffee when he saw him limping. "What's up, dear brother of mine? They hit you good yesterday, huh?"

"I think I need to go to the doctor, Felix"

Felix, inmediately, dropped his mug and stared at Toni "What's wrong, Toni?"

"I don't know, but it hurts so much... Something's wrong, bro"

Felix didn't ask anything else, got up and went to find his car keys and his bag. He then came back to help Toni into the car so they could gop to the doctor and see what was wrong now.

"Why did you want to come to the doctor so quickly, Felix"

"Because I've never heard you complain about a knock before. So this must be serious..."

"But I finished the game last night and didn't felt a thing... why is this happening?"

"Maybe you just need some rest, Toni. Relax, we're almost there"

Toni closed his eyes and groaned. He couldn't afford to be injured just now. Real was facing Atletico in just a week and then Barcelona not so long after... He couldn't be injured...

**\----------***----------**

"We need to do some x-rays and then we'll be able to tell you how serious this is. I need to speak to Dr. Olmo to let him know you're injured and that I'll let him know how serious it is after we've done some tests" the doctor said and, after giving Felix a sympathetic smile, left to get the x-rays order ready.

Felix looked at Toni on the hospital bed, almost in tears, with his hands on his face. He wanted to help his brother. He didn't know what to do.

"Toni, relax. Maybe it's not that bad..."

"I can't be injured! Case is not ready yet. Lukita is just coming back. Kova had a knock and was in serious pain... I can't be injured!"

Felix just looked at him and tried to comfort him. He knew how serious Toni was about his work. No wonder he was one of the best midfielders right now.

"You didn't plan this, bro. Sometimes this happens..."

Toni didn't answer but stared at the wall with tears in his eyes. Soon, a nurse came to take him for some x-rays and Felix called James to let him know.

_"He's what? But he was okay yesterday!"_

"I know, but he couldn't even walk this morning. We're at the doctor's right now. Waiting, I guess...."

_"Let me know if anything changes... please"_

"Will do..."

**\----------***----------**

"Well, it's really serious. I'm so sorry I have to tell you, you have a fracture on the fifth metatarsal bone on your right foot. We need to put your foot in a cast for at least 10 days and then we'll re-evaluate the injury... I'll prepare everything and call Dr. Olmo so they can prepare the Medical Report..."

**\----------***----------**

He hadn't used crutches in more than 2 years and he was really shaky with them, so Felix was always on his side just in case he missed his footing. Toni hadn't said anything after the doctor said he needed to rest for 10 days and then come back to check the injury but he knew his brother was extremely sad and disappointed. His phone hadn't stop ringing either and he had to check it every minute.

"Gareth says he'll call you as soon as he lands. He can't believe it and is extremely gutted"

Toni didn't answer just tried to navigate the steps to his room. Felix saw him and tried to help him but Toni stopped him "Don't. Let me do it myself. I have to get used to them again after all, right?"

Felix stopped and stared at his brother with sadness.

**\----------***----------**

_"I think you need to stay there until you have to leave the cast, Toni. There's no point in you coming back to Madrid right now."_ Zizou was telling him over Skype. _"I wish you could come here and start recovering, but the doctor is right. You need to stay inmobilized until at least next Tuesday and then we'll carry on after that."_

"As you wish, Zizou. It's your call"

_"Chin up, kid. This isn't over. When I played, there were players that went into the field 15 days after that same injury. It's not the end of the world"_

"James and Marce told me they suffered the same injury and had to stay away for almost 3 months..."

_"But you didn't even realized you were injured until the next day! They couldn't even walk as soon as it happened! Every body is different, Toni, so relax. Don't overwork and when you come back, we'll see what we have to do."_

Toni nodded and Zizou said a couple of things more and then left. Toni sat on the bed with his foot raised in the air with pillows and with the TV on. He didn't know how but his brother had Real Madrid TV on the screen and they were all taking about his injury and the awful timing it had occurred. He didn't want to listen but he didn't have anything else to do. His phone chimed again with Gareth's ringtone and he answered this time.

 _"Damn it, mate. I tried calling as soon as I landed and you didn't answer..."_ Toni didn't say a thing _"So, it's true then? You're out the rest of the year?"_

"The doctor doesn't know yet. I have a cast on and we'll have to wait until next Tuesday, at least..."

" _Damn. That's just awful. I'm so sorry this happened to you, mate. I was so shocked when Felix told me... you seemed fine yesterday..."_

"I know... just my luck..."

 _"I'm sure you'll be back in no time, Toni... You're German after all. And as Isco says, you're Robot-Toni..."_ Toni laughed a little after that...

"Well, this robot can break as well..."

 _"You'll come back to Madrid, right?"_ Toni made an affirmative sound _"Then I'll see you next week. Chin up, mate. We're with you and even if you can't play against Atleti or Barça, we'll win it for you... you know that"_

**\----------***----------**

_"Who am I supposed to annoy the hell out if you're not there, Antonio?!"_ was the eloquent message Lucas sent after noon. Followed by _"Come back soon, we'll all miss your crazy ass passes, man. You rock". We'll win for you_

 _"Do you want some Colombian coffee? Someone said to me it helps recovering faster! I'll bring you some to Madrid. Get well soon, Kaiser"_ James.

 _"Damn, I guess the robot joke died just now, huh? Get well soon, Antonio. We'll miss your pretty face..."_ Isco.

Kovacic and Modric had called him over Skype and talked to him for a while trying to comfort him while explaining that the weather in Croatia was shit and they were freezing the hell out

He'll miss them. He'll miss his seat on the back of the bus with Luka and Kova while they spoke in German and English and broken Spanish that always threw Sergio and Pepe out of comfort. He'll miss greeting the fans before and after the game.

He'll just miss Madrid.

**\----------***----------**

"I'll put a ferula on your foot right now so you can travel to Madrid. Dr. Olmo will check your status there and Zizou will want to establish a plan of work with you. I hope you recover fast, Toni. You're amazing in the field."

He thanked the doctor, grabbed the crutches and with Felix's help, left the doctor's office to go to the airport. He couldn't wait to be home in Madrid once again even if he had to limp everywhere. At least Jessy would be there with Leon and Amelie.

**\----------***----------**

Dr Olmo was checking his x-rays after removing the ferula from his foot. He was concentrated on that while Gareth, Luka and Mateo were there with Jessy and Zizou giving him moral support.

"So, how many months of rehab and away from the field I must endure, Doctor?" Asked Toni after the doctor didn't said anything for like 15 minutes. Jessy squeazed his hand in support.

"You see, that's the thing. Did the doctor in Germany explain all this to you?"

"Yeah, he did a bit. But I was so sad I didn't understand half of it"

"Well, here are your x-rays from last week in Germany... and these are the ones I did today... do you see a difference?"

Toni tried to see if there was something different but couldn't see a thing. Mateo, Gareth and Luka tried too with the same result. Jessy was looking at them and trying not to laugh at their faces. Zizou, on the other hand...

"I can't see the fracture on the new x-rays" said Zizou and Toni stared even more at the picture.

"Exactly. Your fracture, Mr Kroos was like a hair. Minimal. You rested and apparently, it's gone now."

"Does that mean...?"

"You can go back to training as long as you endure the pain it must cause. It won't be easy and you shouldn't force yourself but, as far as I'm concerned, you're good to play again as soon as you feel comfortable"

His teammates whooped out loud while Zizou just smiled. Jessy hugged him and kissed his forehead. Toni just stared at the x-rays. He couldn't believe it.

He was going to be able to play...

**\----------***----------**

When he got to the locker room, he was surrounded in hugs and slaps from his teammates. He felt at home.

He had some discomfort on his foot but he kept going on training to be ready for the game...

**\----------***----------**

He took his seat after the game... they won. He did his best. His team won. He got subbed a little after halftime and he kissed the crest while going out. And with his friends surrounding him, he couldn't be more happy.

He belonged there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I can only hope Toni comes back real soon because I'll miss him like crazy. I still can't believe he's injured. I cried when I read the Medical Report...  
> Anyway, this was just how I want the things to go... they won't be like this, but I can dream...  
> You have any ideas for me to write? Leave them at kroos8shipper.tumblr.com and I'll make something with them...  
> Let me know what you think and if you felt so sad for Tonito too...


End file.
